gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rádio Los Santos
Radio Los Santos é uma estação de rádio em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas e Grand Theft Auto V. Descrição Ela desempenha o Rap da costa Oeste da década de 1980 e início de 1990. Esta estação foi lançada em um álbum de parceria com a reprodução de Playback FM, como parte da trilha sonora de 8 Discos. A estação também inclui referências ao "carjacking" sobre a origem, sendo que a atividade de um elemento-chave do jogo. Esta é a estação de rádio favorita da Grove Street Families e Ryder. O locutor da estação é o DJ Julio G. O rapper B-Real do Cypress Hill faz uma aparição na estação o mesmo acontece com Madd Dogg, que é dublado por Ice T. A rádio aparece novamente no Grand Theft Auto V, desta vez com o gênero Rap moderno e apresentada pelo DJ Big Boy. Músicas *2Pac - I Don't Give a Fuck (1991) *Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under (1992) *Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Nuthin' But A "G" Thang (1992) *Too $hort - The Ghetto (1990) *N.W.A - Alwayz Into Somethin (1991) *N.W.A - Express Yourself (1988) *Ice Cube & Das EFX - Check Yo Self (The Message remix) *Kid Frost - La Raza (1990) *Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man (1991) *Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg- Fuck wit' Dre Day (1992) *The D.O.C. - It's Funky Enough (1989) *Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day (1992) *Eazy-E - Eazy-er Said Than Dunn (1988) *Above the Law - Murder Rap (1990) *Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Deep Cover (1992) *Da Lench Mob - Guerillas in tha Mist (1992) GTA V *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - Illuminate (2012) *A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross- Ali Bomaye (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) *Future - How It Was (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson feat. The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) Exclusivas para o PS4, Xbox One e PC *Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) *Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) *A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) *Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller - Came Thru/Easily (2013) *Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2014) *Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) *Freddie Gibbs feat. Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) *G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin (2010) *Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) *Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) *Skeme - Millions (2013) *Problem & IamSu feat. Big Lucc & Sage the Gemini - Do It Big (2013) *Travi$ Scott feat. T.I. & 2 Chainz - Upper Echelon (2013) *Trouble - Everyday (2014) *Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait (2013) *Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) Galeria Radio_Los_Santos.jpeg|Logo da rádio em GTA SA Radio-Los-Santos-V.png.png|Logo da rádio no GTA V. Navegação Categoria:Rádios Categoria:Rádios do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Rádios do GTA V